Season One/Ep 11: Fire in the Skies
Fire in the Skies was the eleventh episode of Series 1 of Battle of the Sim-est. It involved the teams competing in a simulated dog-fight. The last person standing won invincibility for their team, and the losing team voted someone off. Summary The contestants challenge today is a battle of the skies. Who will be the victor? Script Fire in the Skies *'Matt':Welcome back to another episode of Battle of the Sim-est. Last time, the contestants woke up to find themselves trapped in prison cells. I gave them one simple task...to find their way out. I felt bad so I left shovel-heads in the pillows but Sandra threw the Vicious Campers' one out. It was a victory for the Restless Ragers and buh-bye Sandra. What will happen now? Well find out, on Battle of the Sim-est! *camera flashes to the Restless Ragers table in the mess hall* *'Travis':Aha we got two of them out. We just gotta keep the streak goin'! *'Ray':Indeed we do. *'Liberty':Oh I so hope that the next challenge involves something i'll love. *'Violet':Yeah...well there's only six of us left. We do have to watch ourselves. *'Ray':You are right Vi. *'Annie':Whatever it is, we'll be ready right? *'Iggy':ZzzzZzzzZzzz *smacked on the back by Travis* *'Travis':Up man! *'Iggy':Mehhh. *camera switches to the Vicious Campers* *'Edwin':You guys, I know this sucks to say but I am kind of getting worried. I mean we've lost two in a row now. *'Chaz':I'm fine with Sandra gone. Luis was pretty cool though. *'Rhonda':C'mon guys! It's not bad. We just have to keep our heads high and keep on going. *'Ian':Indeed. *takes out calculator* If I calculate the rate of the next challenge and our phys- *calculator smashed by Chaz* *'Chaz':Don't get all nerdy man. *'Ian':How dare you... *punches Chaz in the face knocking him backwards* *'Maria':Ohhh... *'Chaz':*get's back up* Ouch... *'Ian':I'm sorry Chaz, it just took me over... *'Chaz':Shut up. *'Jimmy':Come on people let's just get along. *'Chaz':Fine... *Matt walks in* *'Matt':I hope you all our full of energy today because this next challenge is a bit of a fun one! *'Jenny':Hmm... *'Matt':The challenge today is a Battle of the Skies. All members of both teams will compete in a simulation. In this challenge, you will each be controlling simulated planes. Whomever is shot out of the sky is out and the last one flying wins invincibility for their team. *'Liberty':Oooooh. *'Matt':Alright guys come with me. *camera flashes to an open area, there are chairs, masks and triggers connected to the chairs* *'Maria':So basically we're piloting planes and blowing eachother up? *'Ray':Ugh, sounds like a video game, those things are annoying. *'Jenny':*gasps* *'Violet':Just try Ray. *'Ray':Fine. *the contestants each take a seat in a Simu chair and gear up. Their masks activate to them sitting in motionless planes which they have no control over. They soon take flight and are controllable* *'Matt':Let the battle begin! *'Jimmy':How do you even control this thing... *crashes into simulated mountain and his helmet goes blank* *'Matt':Forgot to mention...once you blow up, your helmet deactivates. *'Jimmy':Ugh. *'Edwin':I've got you... *tailing Annie* *'Liberty':Take this. *Liberty flies behind and shoots Edwin out of the sky* *'Edwin':Great... *'Ray':This is stupid. *takes off his helmet and walks away* *'Violet':*noticing Ray's disappearance* Really Ray?! *Violet gets shot out of the sky by Rhonda while many others are being gunned down as well, the remaining four are Liberty, Ian, Jenny, and Maria* *'Maria':Come on... *gasps as a missile is coming straight for her plane* *'Matt':Maria you are out! *'Maria':Shoot. *'Jenny':If we work together Ian, we can get he- *shot out by Liberty* *'Liberty':It's only you and me Ian. *'Ian':Ehh. *both Liberty and Ian line up facing eachother, begin flying towards eachother, and both shoot at the same time* *'Everyone':*gasp* *Liberty's mask deactivates* *'Matt':Ian is the winner! *'Liberty':No no no no! *'Chaz':I didn't think you could do it man. *smacks Ian hard on the back* *'Ian':Aiyee...yeah... *camera flashes to bonfire* *'Matt':Ah, you guys are back again. Well I bet you all memorized this. *'Violet':Yeah if you do not get a palm tree you are of the show yeah yeah yeah. Now get on with it. *'Matt':Hmph, fine. Liberty, Travis, and Annie. You are safe. Violet, I guess you are too. *'Violet':Ahuh... *'Ray':Really? *'Iggy':What? *'Liberty':*giggles* Payback Iggy. *'Matt':The last palm tree of the night goes to...Iggy! *'Iggy':Eh. *'Ray':Really, me guys. Out of all of us...me? Whatever. *walks away* *'Matt':Huh...shocking...not really but I hope you enjoyed it. We're getting closer to the winner. Well catch yeah next time on Battle...of...the...Sim-est! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes